Calming Gold
"Calming Gold" (凪黄金, Nagi Ōgon) is the eight episode of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime series, released on November 20, 2013. The episode was storyboarded and directed by Rika Ota, with animation direction by Yukiko Horiguchi. The Calm slowly creeps over Nagatsuki City. As this phenomenon weakens the youmu in the area, Spirit World Warriors see this as a chance to slaughter youmu without risk. Ironically, the Calm also unsettles the conflict between the Nase family and the Society of Spirit World Warriors, both of which eye the rare half-youmu Akihito Kanbara. Synopsis At the night of the approach of the Calm, Izumi presents her plan to the leader of the Nase Clan after using a Glaciate Barrier on her own secretary. Putting the Nase Clan's name on the line, Izumi vows to make sure that her plan succeeds. Meanwhile, Mitsuki shows her concern as the Calm approaches, remembering the expression she rarely sees on Izumi's face. The next morning, Mirai forces Sakura out of bed -- after reconciling with Mirai, Sakura lost her only motivation to go to school. By this time, Sakura has moved to Mirai's apartment and Mirai has becomes an older sister figure. On their way to school, the two girls notice Akihito nodding off while waiting for the bus. Akihito blames his seven-hour contemplation over the perfect pair of glasses for Mirai, much to her consternation. At school, Shizuku discusses final exams and her plans to take a week off "for personal reasons." Sakura tells Mirai about rumors of the Calm's imminent approach. A postcard from Yayoi later confirms this with the Nase siblings, Akihito, Mirai and Ayaka, although Akihito is more concerned about Yayoi's hamster costume while she is scolding Akihito for the Hollow Shadow incident. After Yayoi's message ends, Ai gathers them at the cafe, where she explains how the Calm temporarily decreases the innate vitality of all youmu. Ayaka reminds Akihito that he is not an exception, and warns him that his youmu traits will weaken when the Calm arrives at midnight, thus the reason for the Nase siblings to escort him to Ayaka's place. Unfortunately for Akihito, he has to go home alone after Mitsuki, Mirai and Hiroomi go their separate ways. A sleepy Akihito takes the train home, while Mitsuki ends up fetched by Miroku Fujima. He reveals the true identity of the being responsible for the manifestation of the Calm: the powerful youmu called "Beyond the Boundary." Mitsuki realizes that she knows little about this youmu and decides to extract information from Fujima. Miroku eventually talks, exposing the link between the Inami family, Mirai Kuriyama and Izumi Nase. However, as Miroku becomes uncomfortably close to Mitsuki, Hiroomi, who has been following his sister, suddenly appears and a short fight breaks out between Miroku and Hiroomi. Miroku manages to escape. Meanwhile, Akihito meets Izumi inside the train and Izumi uses a Glaciate Barrier on Akihito. He is later seen unconscious inside the train, and is taken to Ayaka's house to rest. With Mirai and Sakura there to check on him, Ayaka observes that Akihito's youmu and human halves have been weakened drastically and she admits her helplessness in Akihito's situation. Mirai decides to watch over Akihito despite Ayaka's advice. Ayaka, on the other hand, decides to prepare for midnight. Several minutes later, Nagatsuki City becomes a slaughterhouse for the severely weakened youmu, as Spirit World Warriors take the opportunity to slay youmu. However, during the night, Hiroomi decides to talk to Mitsuki about her encounter with Miroku Fujima, warning her that Miroku may be lying to create rifts within the Nase family. Hiroomi, however, admits that he doesn't know the complete story himself. Regardless, he tells Mitsuki that confronting Izumi will be futile for learning the truth. Elsewhere, Sakura talks to Mirai about Akihito while getting dinner at a nearby convenience store. Mirai reveals that she sees Akihito as an important person for treating her like a normal person in spite of her identity. Several minutes later, Mitsuki and Hiroomi receive a message from Mirai about Akihito. Miroku arrives at the Shindou Photo Studio and asks Ayaka to hand over Akihito, but Ayaka refuses. Ayaka prepares to fight in the form of a silver nine-tailed fox, but the effects of the Calm have weakened her to the point that Miroku manages to subdue her. Only through Izumi's intervention does Ayaka manage to survive Miroku's attack. Meanwhile, as Ai watches over the ailing Akihito, his youmu side slowly manifests itself... Characters By order of appearance *Izumi Nase *Izumi Nase's secretary *Mitsuki Nase *Mirai Kuriyama *Sakura Inami *Akihito Kanbara *Shizuku Ninomiya *Yayoi Kanbara *Hiroomi Nase *Ayaka Shindou *Ai Shindou *Miroku Fujima Trivia Unanswered Questions *Why are the Nase family and the Society of Spirit World Warriors mutually antagonistic towards each other? *Why is Miroku after Akihito? *What did the text that Mirai sent to Hiroomi and Mitsuki say? *What was Izumi's plan? Quotes *'Ayaka:' "Where do you draw the line between 'genius' and 'crazy'?" — Pertaining to Yayoi's unusual way of communicating with Akihito *'Hiroomi:' "At times like this, I think my little sister and I should walk home side by side. But she's already gone." — His short monologue upon realizing the situation regarding the Calm Navigation Category:Episodes